Today, airlines and other human-resource intensive businesses face costly challenges associated with crew shortfalls. These shortfalls can result from factors such as schedule disruptions, unusually high sick calls, etc. When an airline falls short of crew reserves to cover crew absences, the airline often must cancel the flights, resulting in significant cost to the airline and inconvenience to the passengers. On the other hand, crew reserves are a significant expense for an enterprise. Accordingly, improved approaches for crew planning, reserve forecasting, and/or the like remain desirable.